What Was That?
by Stuff da Ranger
Summary: Greg and Rose are inside his van just having a nice time together when an unfamiliar sound starts to bother Rose. This is a request!


Rose and Greg are sit inside his van, a thing they haven't done in a while. Not that they didn't want to spend some time together, far from that.

The thing was that it became harder and harder for Rose and Greg to get inside the vehicle since she got pregnant, so they haven't done that in a while.

However, today they had something special to discuss, making them decide to get inside the van and lie down at the back of it while watching the waves of the sea.

"I think Nora is a wonderful name..." Rose says while looking at Greg and eating a slice of pizza. "It sounds beautiful."

"I can't deny it, but Garnet said she isn't able to tell if the baby is going to be a girl or a boy yet." Greg also eats a slice of pizza. "We need to choose more than one possibility for the baby's name."

"Yeah..." Rose takes a deep breath. "I wonder how they will be... This world is full of so many possibilities that they can be whoever they want!" She says all excited. "I can't wait for you to meet our kid!" She smiles at Greg, who gives her a soft smile.

"You are incredible..." He sits down and looks at her. "And so inspiring."

"You always say that." She sits too after eating another slice of her favorite pizza. "But you know that I find you way more interesting."

"Because I'm a human being." He takes his guitar and starts playing a note or two. "I know."

"No." Rose looks at the ocean. "It's because you are you." She looks back at him with sparkly eyes, making him blush a little bit.

"Well..." He clears his throat. "I can be charming from time to time."

"Yes, you can." She takes a deep breath and relax, just so she can listen to Greg playing his guitar.

It doesn't take long for an specific noise to start interrupting his song.

*hiccup*

The first time it happened, he barely heard it, so he didn't say anything, but he couldn't ignore the following ones even if he tried.

*hiccup*

"Rose?" Greg stops playing to look at her. "Is that you?" He tries to hold back his laugh.

"Yes." Rose says before another hiccup. "I tried to make it stop, but it is impossible!" She puts both her hands on her mouth after it happened again.

"Those are called hiccups." He smiles. "They usually happen during pregnancy or when you eat something really fast."

"Is that so?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. Look." He points at the rest of the pizza. "We were eating just now. It explains the hiccups."

"But it doesn't solve *hiccup* the problem." Rose looks at her hands. "I think I will always learn new things here on Earth as long as I exist."

"Sure." He tries to hold back his laugh.

"Why are you *hiccup* laughing?" Rose gives Greg a confused look.

"I'm not." He tries to hide his laugh by looking to the other side.

"Greg..." She raises an eyebrow.

"You look cute." Greg suddenly says before his cheeks started to blush.

"Thanks." The pink gem smile. "You are *hiccup* a true gentleman." She giggles, making him smile.

"I try." He gazes at her eyes.

"Even if you didn't try, you would be *hiccup* a gentleman." Rose takes his hand.

"It's so funny to hear you talk while making those hiccup sounds." Greg gives her a gentle laugh.

"Alright, I take back what I said." Rose let his hand go and crosses her arms.

"Rose..." Greg smiles. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not *hiccup* mad, Mr. Universe." She looks at the ocean.

"I know you are not, but you don't look happy either." He lies down.

"Someone *hiccup* is coming." Rose giggles and looks back at him. "You are right, it sounds funny."

"Pregnancy has it's ups and downs, but the change of humor is something I will never be able to understand." Greg scratches the back of his head.

"Now, I wonder *hiccup* who is there." Rose stands up and walks around the van. "Aha!" She points at the one trying to sneak out of her sight. "Gotcha, Pearl!" She points at the gem, who is trying to sneak out, but just starts to blush instead.

"I- I..." Pearl looks around. "I wasn't spying on you two... I was looking for my sword." She says while summoning a sword from her gem.

"Like if I would fall for something like that. Pearl, I've known you for thousands of years. I know you would never leave one of your favorite swords lying around." Rose says while looking at the sword on the other gem's hand. It is one of her favorite swords indeed.

"Well..." Pearl blushes even more while putting the weapon back inside her gem.

"I know you have been worried about me lately, but I'm totally *hiccup* fine." Rose smiles at her.

"Rose!" Pearl shouts while taking a step back. She shouted so loud to make even Greg jump out of his van to see what is happening.

"Calm down, Pearl. It's nothing to worry about." Rose giggles.

"That weird sound..." Pearl summons her spear. "Is it a parasite? Are you ill? Was it him?" She points her weapon at Greg. "Why am I even asking? Of course it was him." She says while jumping towards the man. "What was it this time? Another... baby?" She raises an eyebrow.

"W-what?! No!" Greg swallows hard. "What are you even talking about?"

"Pearl, wait." Rose takes a few steps towards the othe two. "Greg has nothing to do with it."

"Like if I would believe that." Pearl points her spear towards his throat.

"It is true P." Amethyst, who was just watching the whole scene from afar and laughing about all of the situation, decided to interfere before Pearl attacked Greg for real. "Vidalia thought me lots of things about human stuff. This is just one of them. They are hiccups."

"H-Hiccups?" Pearl asks confused.

"Yes." Rose agrees with her head. "It's what I was trying to tell you before you attacked Greg."

"Alright..." Pearl puts her spear back inside her gem and then takes a deep breath. "But it still makes me worry."

"C'mon, P. It's funny." Amethyst laughs. "You can't control it and just when you are not expecting, the hiccups simply show up!"

"It's not *hiccup* funny." Rose sighs.

"See, P. It even gets better when it happens while someone is talking." Amethyst laughs even harder. "It has been a while since I had hiccups... Rose!" She shouts all of a sudden at the other quartz. "You should do it more often!"

"Even if I could choose, I would never want this to happen *hiccup* again." Rose crosses her arms.

"C'mon!" The purple gem laughs even more.

"Rose, I think you should sit down." Pearl says while placing both her hands together.

"Again, I'm fine." Rose giggles.

"The fact that I know what is going on doesn't mean you are fine." Pearl sighs and keeps debating the matter with Rose while Amethyst keeps laughing and teasing Pearl.

"Gems really are something else..." Greg says with a smile on his face. "I can't wait for the day our kid finally meets them."

* * *

A.n.:

Hi!

This story is a request like I told you guys in the summary.

Well, I had lots of fun while writing this chapter.

Since I don't write about Rose often, it was nice to write about her for a change.

I hope you all like it.

Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
